Double Teamed
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Threesome sex oneshot. Rachel and Quinn double team Santana.


**Warning: Threesome fic. **

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>Double Teamed<p>

It was a lazy summer night, and Quinn and Rachel were currently lying in Rachel's bed bathing in the afterglow of the fun that just took place only moments ago. Quinn was running her fingers through Rachel's hair, her eyes slipping shut ready to pass out, only to be reopened by Rachel's voice.

"Which musical would you rather be in, Westside Story or Annie?" Rachel asked her head positioned on Quinn's chest, finger lazily tracing circles around her bare abdomen.

Quinn lightly chuckled sitting up at bit to reach for the glass of water on the nightstand, trying not to disturb Rachel's comfortable position. "Rachel, we've been dating for a few months now and you're asking me this? I'm kind of appalled that you wouldn't know the answer."

Rachel smirked kissing her collarbone, finally lifting her head, "Your answer is that you'd rather see me, your talented girlfriend in the leading role." She paused a moment raising her eyebrow, "Okay then...what leading role would you rather see _me_ in?"

Quinn smiled softly shaking her head, "I have a better question for you."

Rachel looked down at her with a challenging stare, "Try me."

Quinn's smile turned into a mischievous grin. She licked her lips and then began to ask, "If you could have a threesome with me, who out of the glee club would you pick to join us?"

"Santana." Rachel answered without hesitation causing Quinn's grin to slip right off her face.

"That was quick!" Quinn said slightly offended. This was not the answer she thought she was going to get from her diva. No she was expecting a much more shocked and horrified Rachel.

Rachel raised a brow, unsure of why Quinn was upset, "You asked me a question and I provided you with a quick answer."

"But you answered so quickly...and not to mention the answer was Santana!" Quinn said sitting up a bit, knocking Rachel over to her side of the bed. "Santana Fucking Lopez. Do you not remember how rude she was to you?"

Rachel bit her lip, shrugging, "Do you not remember how rude _you_ were to me?"

Quinn stilled, becoming silent, slowly looking up at Rachel remembering the times she used to harass the girl.

"It's okay." Rachel said softly reaching out and cupping the blonde's cheek, gently brushing her thumb over it. "I'm over it now. Look at us." She smiled, leaning in pressing a kiss to her lips, "We're together and happy. And since we've been together Santana has even managed to cut down on the insults a little."

Quinn leaned into her touch sighing, "I still don't like how quickly you answered."

"Isn't that what one is supposed to do when asked a question? Answer quickly and honestly." Rachel said.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes, "Shut up." She whispered leaning in pressing their lips together, enjoying the feel of Rachel's soft lips on hers.

After a bit Rachel rested her hand on Quinn's chest, pushing her away, "Now it's your turn to answer."

Quinn smirked, clearing her throat, "Well...my answer is also Santana."

"Santana Fucking Lopez?" Rachel teased, raising a brow for explanation.

Quinn shrugged, "I want to double team her." She answered like it was nothing as she climbed out of bed and stretched the stiffness out of her muscles, the confused look on Rachel's face going unnoticed. When she didn't hear an immediate response she looked down at her girlfriend, lightly laughing at her expression. "What?"

"Double team her? Is that like...some kind of position I don't know about yet?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shook her head, "It is exactly what it sounds like. From what I heard she always gets her way in bed. Well...I want to double team her. Two against one, you and I against her, pinning her down, making her do whatever we want."

"Sounds like rape." Rachel said.

"Aw babe." Quinn said crawling on the bed and over to press a kiss on Rachel's lips. "You're so innocent." She replied deepening the kiss and then pulling back again, "And don't know Santana at all."

Rachel softly smirked, sliding her hand to the back of Quinn's neck, tugging her back down onto the bed. She pushed forward pushing her onto her back, straddling her waist while still keeping the kiss deep. After a while she pulled back, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head.

"So when are we going to do it?" Rachel asked her eyes full of desire.

"We have been doing it. All night." Quinn answered.

Rachel smirked leaning down, nipping her bottom lip. She pressed kisses along her collarbone and up her neck, till her lips were pressed against her ear, "No. I mean when are we going to double team Santana?"

Quinn's eyes went wide, not sure if she was shivering because of Rachel's actions, or the thought of having a threesome with her. "Is this dirty talk or are you serious about this?"

Rachel sat up again, letting Quinn's hands free. "Stranger things have happened right?" She asked motioning between the two of them.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded. "I guess you're right." She smirked sitting up and flipping Rachel onto her back, attacking her lips with kisses.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

A few days later Quinn and Rachel were over at Santana's, the three girls swimming. Or rather Santana was swimming while Quinn and Rachel sat closely together whispering and giggling.

"Did she get those abs from cheerleading?" Rachel asked leaning a bit closer to Quinn, however her eyes were on Santana's toned stomach.

Quinn pulled back, raising a brow, "I have abs too." She said, "I was on the same cheerleading squad with the same coach."

Rachel turned to her and smiled, "Aw, babe, if you're going to get jealous, then maybe we shouldn't do this." She said grabbing her chin and leaning in for a kiss.

Quinn cleared her throat, "I'm not jealous." She said letting out a breath, "I think I'm still shocked that you actually want to go through with this. Plus you keep pointing out how sexy she is and I don't' like it." She whined.

"Babe that's called jealously." Rachel playfully said running her hand up and down Quinn's thigh, "And you were doing it too...on the ride over in the car."

"But it doesn't affect me when _I_ point out her nice ass." Quinn smirked looking over at Santana and then back at Rachel.

Santana rolled her eyes, taking a breath and going under the water. She swam around for a bit hoping that when she resurfaced the couple would be apart and joining her in the pool. She came back up grabbing a breath, the water dripping away from her eyes. When her vision was clear she spotted the two girls looking at her and then they quickly looked away. (If she only knew what they were talking about)

"What?" She asked smoothing her wet hair from her eyes, "Look you two can just leave if you're going to make me feel like a third wheel. You can come back when Brittany is here."

Rachel was the first to reply, detaching herself from her girlfriend and standing up, "Sorry Santana, you're right." She said walking over to the stairs and slowly climbing in the refreshing liquid.

"I'm always right." Santana mumbled looking over at Quinn who was watching Rachel with a goofy grin on her face. Santana shook her head smirking to herself, going under the water so she could hide it. Rachel made Quinn happy, and that made Santana happy for her, but Santana would never dare acknowledge it.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

After an hour or two of swimming the three headed inside.

"I'm going to change in my room." Santana said, heading towards her bedroom, "You two can wait or take the bathroom, but don't be all macking on each other in there."

"How about we mack in front of you?" Quinn questioned following Santana, while tugging Rachel with her.

Santana turned around, crossing her arms over her chest, "Hell no. I've seen enough of you two for one day."

Quinn dropped Rachel's hand, walking over, tucking a stray hair behind Santana's ear, "Are you sure?"

Santana paused looking from Quinn to Rachel, "Wait...what?"

"It's okay, Santana." Rachel said walking forward, slipping her hand into Santana's, resting her free hand against Santana's stomach.

"Whoa!" Santana said raising her hands in the air backing up into her room, looking from Rachel to Quinn, her face full of confusion, "Q?"

"Remember the drunken three-way kiss you, Brittany and I shared?" Quinn asked walking forward, "How about something like that...but more?"

"With, Man Hands?" Santana said nodding to Rachel who shut the bedroom door.

Quinn reached out grabbing the strap of Santana's bikini top, roughly tugging her forward, "Hey, that's my girlfriend and she has the softest hands I ever held."

"So-sorry." Santana stuttered kind of still shocked this was even happening.

Rachel walked behind Santana wrapping her arms around her, "It's okay." She said pressing a quick kiss to her neck.

Santana shivered swallowing hard, her eyes fluttering shut as Quinn leaned down on the opposite side nipping at her skin, "I'll be so pissed if this is a dream."

"No dream." Quinn whispered nibbling on her earlobe.

Santana dropped the towel that was in her hands, wrapping one arm around Quinn's waist, while resting the other over the hand Rachel had splayed out over her stomach. Not too long after she began taking control of the situation, sliding her hand down to Quinn's ass, grabbing and pulling her closer, and then guiding Rachel's hand up to her breasts.

Quinn jumped lightly, looking at Rachel, "See what I mean by taking control?"

Rachel smirked nodding pulling her hand from Santana's before it could touch anything.

"Don't stop." Santana whimpered.

Quinn didn't say anything. She simply pulled back and directed the Latina over to the bed. She looked over her shoulder, "Rachel?"

Rachel bit her lip nodding, walking over, "How...I mean...three of us?" She was all for having the threesome before, but now that it was actually happening her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Position?" Santana asked deciphering Rachel's confused stammer. "I know a great one."

"I already figured that out." Quinn said, looking to Rachel, "You're nervous." She pointed out, reaching out and taking her hand.

"Aw come on Rach, don't be nervous." Santana said standing up not wanting this to stop.

Quinn pushed her back on the bed, "Shh." She turned her attention fully on Rachel tugging her close, "We can stop."

Rachel shook her head, nodding to Santana, who was leaning back on her hands, watching the two with eager and lustful eyes. "No, she's just...kind of intimidating."

"Okay, well I need to go look for something." She said, "Stay here and Santana will make you less intimidated." Quinn said leaning in pressing a kiss on her lips and then moving to whisper in her ear, "It's fair game tonight I won't get mad at you."

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel asked.

"She means..." Santana began reaching out tugging Rachel onto her lap, ignoring the surprised yelp. "We can make out and she won't get pissed." She said smiling and crashing her lips into Rachel's.

"Santana!" Quinn shouted, about to stop it, but this was a threesome after all. However, if she wasn't jealous before, she sure was now as she watched Santana take control over the kiss causing Rachel to produce a small moan. She shook her head remembering Rachel was hers and tonight was just about them having some fun. Pushing the jealousy away she headed into Santana's walk in closet and began her search for what she needed.

Back over on the bed, Santana pulled out of the kiss breathing heavily, smiling smugly as she looked up at Rachel, "You're already wet."

Rachel sat up a bit looking down at herself and then Santana, "Indeed I am. That usually happens after one has enjoyed themselves in a refreshing pool of water and hasn't had time to properly dry off."

Santana's face fell, "Let's just kiss." She said reaching up and tugging Rachel back down to her lips.

Moments later Quinn walked back out into the bedroom, "Found it!"

That caused Rachel and Santana to stop their fooling around. Rachel sat up still straddling Santana's waist, cocking a brow, "How did you know she had that...disgusting... thing?"

"It's not disgusting, it's fun." Santana pointed out. "You wearing the strap on, Q? You going to fuck Rachel in front of me?"

"You're wearing it." Quinn said, "Is it clean?"

Santana smirked sitting up on her elbows, "I used it on your mom last night."

Quinn rolled her eyes, shooting her the finger, trying again, "Is it clean?"

Santana lightly laughed laying back down, "It's clean."

Quinn smirked crawling back over to the bed, pressing a kiss to Rachel's lips, "How was she?"

"Respectful." Rachel smiled happy Quinn was back to join them.

"Good." She said, "Get up." She instructed.

Once Rachel was off of her, Santana sat up, leaning over to start a make out session with Quinn. Quinn let it go on for a few minutes, only pulling back when Santana tried to push her down on the bed.

"Relax." Quinn said, "Put this on." She said handing her the strap.

"Is she this bossy in bed all the time?" Santana asked Rachel as she stood up and pulled the toy on.

"We take turns." Rachel lightly blushed.

Once Santana was ready she turned to both of them, "Who's first?"

"Uh..." Rachel looked concerned biting her lip, "I don't..." She looked to Quinn, "Quinn? I don't want that inside of me."

"It's not for you babe." Quinn smirked pressing a reassuring kiss to her cheek, "Trust me, okay?" She said watching her girlfriend nod and then looking back up at Santana, "Lay down again."

"This isn't a very fun threesome." Santana noted, as she lay back down on the bed. "We should all be naked and not knowing who is kissing who."

"We're getting to that part right now." Quinn said lying down beside Santana, Rachel doing the same. "If you had any patients at all you'd see that."

"Well I-" Santana began but Quinn cut her off with a kiss, while Rachel leaned down and started pampering her neck. "I'm so lucky." Santana whimpered when she felt Quinn's hand slid under her bikini top.

Eventually all three girls were without clothes. Quinn and Rachel were currently leaning over Santana, lips moving slowly against each others, tongues dancing together. Santana took this opportunity to finally sit up. She leaned into Rachel's chest and began indulging with her tongue, while her hand slid up in between Quinn's thighs, teasing the blonde.

"Ready?" Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips.

"More than ready." Rachel replied untangling her hand from Santana's hair and then pushing her back on the bed.

"I think I've been on the bottom long enough." Santana said looking up at them.

Quinn smirked, leaning down, "Just shut up and enjoy this." She husked taking Santana's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging roughly, causing the girl underneath her to moan. Quinn soon sat up moving down to where the strap was on Santana. She focused her eyes on Rachel and then lifted herself up moving to straddle the toy and then slowly and carefully sat down. Her eyes fluttered shut and a moan ripped through her lips. She shifted a bit to get comfortable and then opened her eyes. "Kiss me." She demanded of Rachel.

Rachel's lips were quickly on hers, fingers in her hair. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel moving her hips slowly back and forth.

Santana sat up eyes wide, speechless. She reached out and in between them resting her hands on Quinn's hips, biting her lip as she guided her movement.

"Stop, Santana." Quinn mumbled, pulling from the kiss swatting her hands. "Rachel..."

Rachel nodded turning and pushing Santana back down. She looked down at Santana and then back to Quinn, "I want to face you..."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked, finding it hard to concentrate since Quinn was pretty much riding her at the moment.

Quinn smirked nodding, "You can. Santana's a big girl she'll know what to do."

Rachel nodded her cheeks flushing a little. She moved up to the pillows where Santana's head was turning around to face Quinn. She then moved placing each knee on either side of Santana's head looking down at her.

"This is so hot." Santana said looking up at her, and then at Quinn, "I'm dreaming. I know this is a dream. I better not wake up anytime soon."

"Shut her up." Quinn smiled.

Rachel smiled and slowly lowered herself down, "Am I hurting you?" she questioned.

"No." Santana mumbled, and began to pamper Rachel's womanhood causing her to moan out Santana's name.

Quinn's eyes shot up when it wasn't her name she heard. "Hey..."

Rachel looked up, "Sorry, but she is the one-" She paused moaning again when Santana pressed her tongue harder against her. "Holy fuck!"

Quinn broke out into a grin lightly laughing. She leaned forward motioning for Rachel to do the same, engaging in a sloppy kiss. Santana slid her hands up Rachel's stomach massaging her chest, while she pumped her hips upward and into Quinn.

"She's taking over..." Rachel whimpered carefully moving her hips against Santana's tongue and arching her breasts into her hands.

"I don't care anymore." Quinn moaned resting her forehead against Rachel's, moving her hips in rhythm with Santana's. She dug her nails into Rachel's shoulders, titling her head, capturing her lips in another heated drawn out kiss.

Not long after Santana was able to bring them both over the edge, satisfied that she was able to do it at the exact same time.

Quinn slumped back, "That was..."

"Incredible." Rachel finished catching her breath and leaning in for more kisses from her girlfriend.

Santana laid there, way beyond turned on, not sure why the two girls on top of her haven't moved yet. "Okay. I think I deserve a turn now. Two turns..."

Quinn and Rachel ignored her as they enjoyed their kiss and the pleasant aftermath of what just happened.

"You guys..." Santana mumbled.

Before anyone could answer the door flew open causing everyone to freeze.

"You guys had a threesome without me!" Brittany pouted not waiting a beat as she tugged her clothes off and was quickly over to the bed. She climbed on straddling Santana's stomach in between Quinn and Rachel, leaning in her lips finding Quinn's.

"Brittany!" Santana shouted, her body tensing for a moment, the added weight a shock at first, but then she shivered, digging her fingernails around the sheets, her feet curling, letting out a mumbled moan.

Rachel quickly climbed off, giving her room to breathe. "Santana are you okay?"

Santana's eyes rolled back and then she slowly opened them, looking up at Rachel, breathing heavily, "I don't need my turn anymore."

Quinn laughed, "You just had an orgasm with out anyone touching you?"

Santana hid her face in the pillows, "_Three_ naked girls on me, Quinn!"

Brittany looked over her should, smiling, "It's not the first time that has happened to you."

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"I guess she got triple teamed." Rachel lightly laughed.

Quinn smiled looking over at Rachel, winking. "Yes she did, Rachel. Yes she did."

THE END


End file.
